wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover Party (Series/Movies)
Crossover Party is a series that crosses over with different media. SummaryEdit Different characters go on different-themed parties. They also wear outfits to match the theme. Primary Games/TV ShowsEdit * Slumber Party * Superhero Party * Pool Party * Creepy Party Secondary Games/Kids ShowsEdit * Camping Party * Sports Party * Dance Party * Safari Party * Surfing Party * Racing Party * Halloween Party * Winter Party * Pet Party * Cooking Party * Supervillain Party Tertiary Games/Animation MoviesEdit * Pirate Party * Wedding Party * Baby Party * Doctor Party * Space Party * Band Party * Fairy Party * Mermaid Party * Cowboy Party * Arabian Party * Cowgirl Party * Cat Party * Surfer Party * Animal Party * Castle Party * Fashion Party * School Party * Ballerina Party * Number Party * Super Spy Party * Dog Party * Christmas Party * Magic Party * Prince Party * Princess Party * Bird Party * Bunny Party * Wizard Party * Bug Party * Builder Party * Science Party * Dinosaur Party * Valentines Party * Musical Party * Summer Party * Family Party * Wonderland Party * Music Party * Circus Party * Youth Party GalleryEdit Pool Party TrailerEdit Charlie and Lola's drinks Charlie and Lola Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit * Each gam, show and movie has the characters wear specific outfits. ** In Slumber Party, characters wear pajama outfits. ** In Superhero Party, characters wear superhero costumes. ** In Pool Party, characters wear swimwear. ** In Camping Party, characters wear camping outfits. ** In Sports Party, characters wear sportswear. ** In Dance Party, characters wear dance outfits. ** In Safari Party, characters wear safari outfits. ** In Racing Party, characters wear racing outfits. ** In Halloween Party, characters wear halloween costumes. ** In Winter Party, characters wear winter outfits. ** In Pet Party, characters have their pets. ** In Cooking Party, characters wear cooking outfits. ** In Supervillain Party, characters wear supervillain costumes. ** In Pirate Party, characters wear pirate costumes. ** In Wedding Party, characters wear wedding attire. ** In Baby Party, characters are babies. ** In Doctor Party, characters wear doctor outfits. ** In Space Party, characters wear astronaut outfits. ** In Band Party, characters play different instruments. ** In Fairy Party, characters are dressed as fairies. ** In Mermaid Party, characters wear mermaid costumes. ** In Cowboy Party, characters wear wild west gear. ** In Cat Party, characters are cats, or dressed as cats. ** In Animal Party, characters are animals, or dressed as animals. ** In Castle Party, characters wear castle time outfits. ** In Fashion Party, characters wear various costumes. ** In School Party, characters wear school uniforms. ** In Ballerina Party, characters wear ballet outfits. ** In Number Party, characters are numbers. ** In Super Spy Party, characters wear spy costumes. ** In Dog Party, characters are dogs, or dressed as dogs. ** In Christmas Party, characters wear christmas outfits. ** In Magic Party, characters wear magician costumes. ** In Princess Party, characters wear prince, princess, king, or queen costumes. ** In Bird Party, characters are birds, or dressed as birds. ** In Bunny Party, characters are bunnies, or dressed as bunnies. ** In Wizard Party, characters are dressed as wizards or witches. ** In Bug Party, characters are bugs, or dressed as bugs. ** In Builder Party, characters wear builder outfits. ** In Science Party, characters wear scientist outfits. ** In Dinosaur Party, characters are dinosaurs, or dressed as dinosaurs. ** In Valentines Party, characters wear valentines' themed outfits. ** In Musical Party, characters wear concert outfits. ** In Summer Party, characters wear summer outfits. ** In Family Party, characters are with their family. ** In Wonderland Party, characters wear wonderland outfits. ** In Music Party, characters wear headphones. * The song in the Pool Party trailer uses the lyric, "So Come Come Along Now" from Playhouse Disney's Super Duper Summer Saturdays Promo. Category:Crossovers